In order to obtain a frequency spectrum, in particular for servo-controlling an oscillator for generating a local carrier wave in a radiocommunications system, it is necessary to generate narrow pulses, and the wider the desired spectrum, the narrower the pulses must be. Narrow pulses can be generated from a periodic signal by means of a circuit including a diode. However, diodes suitable for generating narrow pulses from a periodic signal are expensive components and the continuing expansion of radiocommunications systems makes it advantageous to find cheaper devices that are suitable for wider dissemination.
An object of the invention is to provide a narrow pulse generator which is very cheap.